Ending/Transcript
Avalice: Low Orbit The Dreadnought slowly falls apart before it can leave Avalice's atmosphere. As the ship falls apart, the team escapes aboard Torque's ship and Brevon escape aboard the Absolution. Finally, the Dreadnought explodes, and nothing is left of it. '' ''Snowfields: Base Camp Torque's ship descends onto the base camp in the snowfields. '-Lilac & Carol's Scene-' Lilac & Torque are sitting by a campfire outside a tent, waiting her hear about Milla's condition. Carol runs out of the tent. Carol: She's alive! The heroes run into the tent. The whole group, along with Neera, watch as Milla awakens from her coma. Milla: I'm sorry... Milla begins to cry, and Lilac comforts her as Carol begins to break in tears. Lilac: You weren't yourself. It's okay. Milla stops crying. Lilac: 'It's okay. '-Milla's Scene-''' Lilac & Torque are sitting by a campfire outside a tent, waiting to hear about Carol's condition. Milla, having recovered from being choked by Brevon, happily runs out of the tent. '''Milla: It's Carol! She's okay! The heroes run into the tent The whole group, along with Neera, watch as Carol awakens from her coma. Milla: Carol! Lilac: Are you okay? Carol: No, I'm dead. Blegh. Lilac: ...Yep, she's fine. Carol: Did we win? Lilac: Yeah. We did. Carol: Awesome. '-Everybody's Scene-' The heroes have moved outside of the tent, knowing that the Kingdom Stone was destroyed in the process of Brevon's defeat. Lilac: I couldn't save it... I couldn't even stop him from getting away... Torque: 'Don't beat yourself up. Brevon didn't get the stone, and his army was destroyed with his ship. Thanks to you, our mission is complete. ''Carol looks up to the sky. '''Lilac: But at what cost? How are we going to survive without any more energy? Carol: Uhh, Lilac... You might wanna look up. Lilac looks confused for a second, then looks up. The heroes see a swirling vortex in the sky, realizing that the Kingdom Stone was not destroyed. Milla: Wow... Lilac: It's... It's not destroyed? It must have changed form! Torque: Call me impressed... Shang Tu Royal Palace The Magister witnesses the Kingdom Stone's transformation from the Royal Palace. Jade Creek Outskirts The Magister's voice can be heard narrating. Magister: An opportunity has fallen to our world. We now realize that the Kingdom Stone was never fading, but changing in ways that were transparent to us in our lust for power and prestige. Shang Mu City Hall The heroes, along with Neera, Gong & Mayor Zao are seen enjoying dinner as the Magister continues to narrate. Magister: The wind carries its eternal glow to the furthest reaches of our lands, and former enemies extend their hands to one another, acknowledging the error of their ways. Shuigang Palace The Magister continues to narrate as Soldiers chase after a swarm of Shade Cores out of the Palace. Magister: Creatures both mutant and metal still ravage the landscape, and it will be some time before we can dispose of them once and for all. Perhaps most troubling of all is that Lord Brevon, the monster who threw our world into chaos, is nowhere to be found. Shang Tu Royal Palace The Magister continues to observe the Kingdom Stone's transformation. Magister: There is still much work to be done. We are not completely out of danger, but my people and I will rest easy tonight, knowing that the bravery and sacrifice of a select few have given our world another chance. Dragon Valley: Lilac's Treehouse (Night) Torque is preparing to leave Avalice on a rocket that says "Carol Wuz Here" on the side. The girls and Gong are there to see him off. Torque: I never got to properly thank you all for helping me. Carol: Hey, we're buds! That's what buddies do. Torque: Well, on behalf of the Coalition of Planets, you have our sincerest gratitude. Lilac: Pssh, c'mere, you! The girls gather around Torque and give him a group hug. Torque: -Laughing- Thank you. The girls move back to the positions they were in before giving Torque his group hug. Lilac: So I guess this is it, huh? Milla: I'm gonna miss you... Carol: Me too... Torque: Well, who knows? I could be coming back sooner than you think. Until then, just take care of yourselves. The world needs you. Torque jumps into his rocket, smiles back at his comrades and makes his victory pose before the door to his rocket closes. Gong: See ya around, spaceman! Milla: Goodbye Torque! Carol: Bye Torque! Lilac: See you soon! Gong and the girls goes up to the treehouse balcony to watch Torque's rocket blasts off into space. End Credits As the end credits roll, the main characters are featured in order of appearance, and some of them even say different lines as it happens. The King of Shuigang is shown still headless, and Dail, who reverted from his brainwashed state calls out to his dead father, just as he did in the Opening. Dail: No... Carol looks over and talks to the player. Carol: Hey you, thanks for playing! You're the coolest! Serpentine is shown alive and well, having hidden inside his mutant armor all along. He slithers out and screams in despair over the loss of his robotic arms. Serpentine: Impossible... IMPOSSIBLE!!! Spade is shown leaning on the same pole seen in Fortune Night before showing the Bird Officer. Bird Officer: Weh. Pangu is shown having a slap fight with Syntax. Syntax: 'IMPOSTER ENCAGED. '''Pangu: '''MALICIOUS SOFTWARE DETECTED. ''Zao watches as Pangu & Syntax continue their slap fight. Zao: Upftcrhthrchffooo!!! The Dragon Scientist is shown bowing. '''Scientist: May the winds of time carry you for eternity. As the ending credits come to a close with a view of Avalice's moon, the overall results of the player's progress through the game is shown, with the chosen character shown in their victory pose. THANKS FOR PLAYING! 'Previous: 'Final Dreadnought Category:Transcripts